Enquanto você dormia
by Thaty de Leo
Summary: Baseado no filme ‘Enquanto você dormia’, presente para a minha amiga secreta do fórum.
1. Chapter 1

**Enquanto você dormia.**

**Resumo: Baseado no filme 'Enquanto você dormia', presente para a minha amiga secreta do fórum. **

**Notas Iniciais:**

**Um pequeno presente para a minha amiga secreta, eu não sou boa em escrever fics, mas nesse daqui eu dei tudo de mim. **

**E a minha amiga secreta é... a Juliane.Chan.**

**July eu espero que você goste do fic, não sei se vai te agradar, mais foi feito com carinho P.**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cap. 1

-Ai como ele é lindo, bonito e charmoso - pensava uma bonita mulher de cabelos ruivos, o alvo de todos esses elogios era um homem, vestido com uma roupa toda branca e tinha cabelos azuis - Deve ser médico, para estar vestido desse jeito.

Sempre que ia para seu trabalho, Juliane parava antes em um restaurante para almoçar, e todo dia na mesma hora, ele estava lá, ela nunca teve coragem de ir conversar com ele. Mas hoje ia ser diferente, ia falar com ele de qualquer maneira, decidida Juliane levantou-se de sua mesa e foi até onde ele estava.

-Calma Juliane, você só vai dar um oi para ele, só isso - quando faltavam três passos para chegar à mesa dele, ele se levanta e olha diretamente para onde ela estava, dando um lindo sorriso. A coragem que Juliane tinha arranjado se foi quando ela viu aquele sorriso, voltando para sua mesa muito envergonhada, apoiou a cabeça na mesa e disse baixinho – "Eu te amo" – ergueu a cabeça e viu que ele já estava saindo do restaurante.

Pagou a conta e saiu do restaurante, vagou uns dez minutos pelas ruas ensolaradas de Atenas, até avistar o homem que mexia com os seus sentimentos, lá estava ele com os seus lindos cabelos azulados atravessando todo distraído à rua, até que...

-"Cuidado" – Juliane berrou. Mas já era tarde; um carro havia lhe atropelado. Tudo parecia ter acontecido em câmera lenta: ela o viu indo para cima do capô e rolando até o vidro que se rachou em varias partes, e quando o carro parou de vez ele rolou de novo para o chão. Juliane correu até onde ele estava, e viu que ele estava respirando, pegou o celular e ligou para a ambulância. Dez minutos depois ela chegou.

-"Abram caminho" – falou o médico para a multidão, que estava no local do acidente, olhou para o homem caído no chão, e logo o reconheceu –"Doutor Kanon" – o médico chegou perto dele, e começou a examinar, vendo que ele tinha um machucado profundo na cabeça, alguns arranhões pelo corpo, ele chamou o enfermeiro, que trouxe a maca e o imobilizador de pescoço **(Nota: não sei se chama assim, mais da pra saber o que é) **–"Quem foi que chamou a ambulância?"

Juliane ficou alguns segundos quieta. Só quando o médico repetiu a pergunta foi que ela respondeu –"Fu... fui eu" – ele olhou para ela, e fez um gesto para que ela o seguisse até a ambulância.

-"Senhorita é parente dele?" – perguntou o médico

-"Não" – ela respondeu

-"Namorada?" – fez outra pergunta para ela.

-Bem que eu gostaria – pensou dando um sorrisinho bobo –"Não"

-"Poderia nos acompanhar ao hospital, já que você é testemunha do acontecimento" – ele já estava dentro da ambulância esperando ela.

-"Claro que sim" – entrou no veículo, sentou perto do médico, e o observou fazendo os primeiros socorros. Ela começou a notar nos traços do rosto do rapaz, mesmo com vários arranhões, ele ainda continuava belo –Como ele é bonito

Alguns minutos depois eles chegaram, e foram direto para a Emergência. O médico pediu para Juliane esperar, já que eles iriam fazer alguns exames no paciente. Meia hora depois e nada de notícias, olhou para o seu relógio e decidiu ligar para o seu trabalho, para resolver esse pequeno imprevisto.

Tudo resolvido voltou a se sentar na sala de espera. Esperou uma... duas... cinco horas e nenhuma noticia , quando estava quase dormindo no banco, a porta da sala de emergência foi aberta. De lá saiu o médico, estava com uma cara de cansado, mais sorriu para ela, isso tranqüilizou-a.

-"Doutor, como ele está?" – aproximou-se dele.

-"Ele está bem, não corre risco de vida, agora está dormindo" – viu a cara de alivio dela –"Ele está lá no quarto, dormindo tranquilamente, se você quiser pode ir ao quarto dele, já que a família dele esta demorando"

-"Obrigada" – Ela o seguiu até o quarto onde Kanon estava.

-"Vou deixar vocês sozinhos" – saiu do quarto e fechou a porta

Virou-se para ele, e viu que realmente estava dormindo tranquilamente, sentou na poltrona perto da cama, e começou a acariciar o rosto dele. Tanto tempo que queria conversar com ele, e nunca teve coragem, agora estava em um hospital, acariciando o rosto dele, não resistiu à tentação e se inclinou sobre ele, beijando-lhe a testa.

-"Eu aceito casar com você" – no momento que falava isso a porta se abre com força, e entraram no quarto uma linda mulher de cabelos castanhos e um homem de cabelos azuis iguais a do Kanon.

-"Você ouviu isso, Alexandros?" – a mulher fitava Juliane –"E falou que aceita casar, com o nosso filho."

-"Ouvi sim, querida" – o homem que chamava Alexandros também a fitava –"Kanon tem muito bom gosto" – Juliane ficou sem graça com o comentário –"Uma bela moça, não é Ocxana?"

-"Sim, muito bela" – parou de olhá-la, e virou-se para a cama do filho –"Coitado do meu pequeno, o doutor falou que ele vai ficar assim durante um tempo, até lá..." – virou-se novamente para Juliane –"Então minha querida, como se chama? Quantos anos? O que faz da vida? Aonde conheceu o meu filho?" – parou de falar, e esperou que suas perguntas fossem respondidas.

-"Bem... é..." – respirou fundo, e começou a responder as perguntas – "Bem me chamo Juliane, tenho 30 anos, sou professora e conheci Kanon em um restaurante"

-"Ótimo" – Ocxana aproximou-se dela, e pegou-a pelo braço, começou a puxá-la para fora do quarto –"Alexandros, fique com ele, enquanto eu vou tomar um café com essa simpática jovem"

-"Sim querida" – e sentou-se na poltrona perto da cama.

C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Notas finais: **

**Gente eu espero que vocês gostem do fic, ele foi escrito em plena semana de prova, então não sei se ficou muito bom. **

**Eu queria agradecer a Fabi Washu que me ajudou bastante no, e também a lulu-lilits que betou o fic pra mim, a Isis, e mais algumas pessoas.**

**Vou ficando por aqui...**

**Um grande beijo...**

**Feliz Natal e um bom Ano Novo **

**Nas férias tem mais.**

**Fui**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas Iniciais:**

**Estava sem inspiração, mais como a semana de prova esta chegando (eu comecei a escreve na semana de provas, mais já faz duas semanas que passou P), e eu só consigo escrever nesses dias, aqui esta o segundo capitulo \o/. Espero que vocês gostem.**

**Beijos**

**Boa Leitura**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cap. 2

Foram andando calmamente até uma lanchonete perto do hospital, vez ou outra Ocxana fazia perguntas para Juliane. Ela percebeu que a mãe de Kanon era simpática, ela poderia ser milionária, mas tratava todas as pessoas como iguais. Também soube um pouco da vida dela, que ela era de uma família pobre, que trabalhava em uma mansão, um dia se apaixonou pelo filho do patrão, casaram e tiveram dois filhos.

-"Nossa" – foi tudo que Juliane conseguiu dizer, já estavam sentadas em uma mesa que tinha na lanchonete –"O que a senhora vai querer?"

-"Por favor, assim eu me sinto uma velha" – disse dando um sorriso –"Pode me chamar apenas de Ocxana"

-"Tudo bem, Ocxana" – sorriu também –"Então, aceita alguma coisa?"

-"Hum... deixa-me ver" – pensou um pouco e depois disse –"Vou querer só um café"

-"Então, tudo bem" – chamou a garçonete –"Por favor, dois cafés"

Ficaram conversando um bom tempo, as duas se deram tão bem, que nem pareceu que se conheceram apenas duas horas atrás. Voltaram para o hospital, Alexandros ainda se encontrava no quarto de Kanon. Ficaram mais alguns minutos, e depois se retiraram. Juliane olhou para seu relógio de pulso, viu que já estava tarde.

-"Bem, é melhor eu ir" – estendeu a mão para Ocxana – "Foi um prazer conhecer a senhora"

-"Também foi um prazer conhecer você" – disse apertando a mão –"Já falei para não me chamar de senhora"

-"Desculpa" – se virou para Alexandros, e fez o mesmo gesto –"Prazer em conhecê-lo" – ele não disse nada, apenas fez um movimento com a cabeça e apertou a mão dela –"Tchau" – se despediu e foi em direção da saída do hospital.

Resolveu ir andando para o seu apartamento, já que não era muito longe dali, precisava organizar as suas idéias –Meu Deus, o que eu fiz? Falei que era noiva dele, como que eu pude fazer isso?- essas eram as perguntas que Juliane fazia a si mesmo. Vinte minutos depois chegou em seu apartamento, o que mais queria era esquecer essas perguntas, e tomar um longo e delicioso banho de banheira. Foi até o quarto, pegou o pijama e um Cd de música clássica, se dirigiu para o banheiro, ligou a água para encher a banheira, foi até a pia onde tinha um pequeno CD player, colou o CD e o ligou, uma musica orquestrada começou a tocar. Começou a se despir, e entrou naquela água maravilhosa, fechou os olhos e ficou ouvindo aquela musica maravilhosa.

-"Isso Juliane, relaxe"- falava para si mesma –"Esqueça tudo o que aconteceu hoje" – pegou a esponja e começou a se lavar. Quinze minutos depois, a água estava começando a esfriar, resolveu sair. Levantou-se e pegou o roupão que estava pendurado perto da banheira, se enxugou, vestiu o pijama e penteou os longos cabelos ruivos. Saiu do banheiro, e foi para a cozinha, abriu alguns armários, e notou que não tinha nada para comer, com aquela confusão toda, esqueceu de passar no supermercado. Resolveu ir dormir, passou de novo no banheiro para escovar os dentes. Feito isso, foi para o quarto, deitou na cama e segundos depois estava dormindo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Uma semana depois do acidente, Juliane não tinha voltado no hospital para saber como Kanon estava. Não tinha coragem de ir lá, e se fosse, e o encontrasse acordado, e falasse que ela não era noiva dele. Nem queria imaginar o que Ocxana pensaria dela, depois da conversa que elas tiveram. Afinal, não queria que ela tivesse uma má impressão sua. Foi tirada dos seus pensamentos quando o sinal para o fim do intervalo tocou. Dirigiu-se para a sala de aula, onde teria que dar mais duas horas de aula. Deu graças a Deus que hoje não ia dar aula de tarde, tudo o que mais queria era ir para sua casa.

Três horas mais tarde, os seus alunos se retiravam da sala, sentou na cadeira, fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, agora era só passar na sala dos professores e ir embora.

-"Você não sabe como foi difícil de te encontrar" – levou um sustou quando reconheceu a voz, virou rapidamente na direção da porta e não acreditando no que estava vendo, Ocxana estava parada ali.

-"O...Ocxana...que surpresa! O que faz aqui?" – Juliane ainda estava tentando se recuperar

-"Não é óbvio?" – Ocxana perguntou –"Faz dias que você não vai visitar o seu noivo" – Juliane prendeu a respiração quando ouviu aquilo –"Então resolvi vim te buscar" – e deu um sorriso para ela.

-"Ah, claro, me desculpe é que a semana foi muito corrida. Sabe como é vida de professor, não é fácil" – disse retribuindo o sorriso.

-"Então, vamos?" – disse andando na direção dela – "Vou te levar para o hospital, arrume as suas coisas"

-"Tudo bem, só espera um minuto que eu tenho que passar na sala dos professores" – pegou o material que estava em cima da mesa e saiu junto com ela.

Minutos depois estavam no carro de Ocxana indo para o hospital. O medo que Juliane sentia só aumentava. -E se ele estiver acordado? E se falar que eu não sou noiva dele? Eu to perdida - estava tão absorvida em seus pensamentos, que nem notou que estava na frente do hospital e que Ocxana já tinha descido do carro.

-"Vai ficar ai?" – Ocxana perguntou, e se divertiu com o susto que ela levou.

Juliane saiu do carro, e foi em direção onde a "futura sogra" estava. O coração estava a mil por hora -E se estiver acordado? - essa pergunta não saia da cabeça, entraram no hospital e ficou paralisada ao ver um homem de longos cabelos azuis, parado na sala de espera –"Meu Deus, ele esta acordado! É Juliane, hoje não é seu dia de sorte.

-"Ka... Kanon, que bom que acordou" – forçou um sorriso, notou que o homem fez uma careta

-"O que disse querida?" – perguntou Ocxana –"Esse não é o Kanon, ele é o irmão gêmeo dele, Saga" – Juliane ficou sem reação.

Continua...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Notas Finais:**

**E aqui esta mais um pequeno capítulo. Fiquei contente de vocês terem gostado do fic, e agradeço os reviews que recebi.**

**Esse capítulo era para ser terminado e postado no domingo, mais como eu não consegui, aqui esta ele. Juli presente de niver atrasado, mais o que vale é a intenção, espero que você goste desse capitulo.**

**Agradeço a todos que me ajudaram com o fic, e especialmente a Fabi e a Lulu por terem betado o fic pra mim.**

**Bem, vou ficando por aqui, eu atualizo o fic, podem ficar tranqüilos, não sei quando mais atualizo.**

**Beijos**

**By ThatideLeão**


End file.
